Te czarodziejskie światła
by LadyofComma
Summary: Harry jest ciekawy tego co kryje się za zamkniętym drzwiami, których pani Figg zabroniła mu otwierać... Tłumaczenie opowiadania Paimpont.


– Nawet nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek u pani Figg, zrozumiano? – wuj Vernon złapał go za włosy i niemal zrównał jego twarz ze swoją twarzą, przez co Harry zmusił się by spojrzeć wujowi w oczy. – W przeciwnym razie, jeszcze raz spędzisz miesiąc w komórce pod schodami.

– Nie ma się pan o co martwić, panie Dursley – powiedziała pani Figg tym swoim ciekawskim, nieco melodyjnym głosem. – Harry jest takim dobrym chłopcem. Och, kochanie, czyżby pan Pazurek znowu miał kołtuny? – nawet jeśli pomyślała, że to dziwne by jej sąsiad groził swemu siostrzeńcowi miesięcznym zamknięciem w schowku pod schodami, to nie dała tego po sobie poznać; przeczesywała tylko palcami futro puszystego ogniście pomarańczowego kota, który aż do tej chwili wydawał się Harremu włochatą poduszką.

– Dobrym chłopcem? – świńskie oczka wuja Vernona zwęziły się podejrzliwie lustrując pooraną zmarszczkami twarz pani Figg.

Starowinka pośpiesznie skinęła głową. Jej okrągłe, porcelanowoniebieskie oczy wyglądały zbyt młodo w porównaniu do twarzy i Harry zaczął podejrzewać, jak często wcześniej, że ciotka Petunia miała słuszność , że pani Figg nie do końca ma wszystkie klepki.

– Tak. Harry wprost uwielbia oglądać moje albumy. Mam tysiące zdjęć kotów. Ale chyba jeszcze nie widziałeś moich wycinków, prawda Harry? Tam też są cudowne obrazki z kotkami. Niektóre z nich są bardzo słodkie. Wycinałam wszystkie koty z gazet i czasopism od kiedy byłam małą dziewczynką i wklejałam je do albumików. Mam ich setki.

Harry jęknął, a wuj Vernon uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Jestem pewien, że ich przeglądanie sprawi mojemu siostrzeńcowi ogromną przyjemność, pani Figg. Wrócimy po niego około jedenastej - to powinno dać mu wystarczająco dużo czasu by zdołał obejrzeć je wszystkie. Proszę dać mi znać jeśli sprawi pani jakieś kłopoty.

Wuj Vernon pożegnał panią Figg skinięciem głowy, skrzywił się do Harrego i odwrócił się by wyjść, depcząc stojącego mu na drodze małego czarnego kota.

– Och! – wuj Vernon rzucił kotu podejrzliwe spojrzenie i wydawało się, że chce powiedzieć coś nieprzyjemnego, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili i wyszedł z domu. – Jeszcze raz dziękuję za przypilnowanie go, pani Figg – mruknął. W następnej chwili, drzwi zatrzasnęły się tuż przed jego nosem.

Czy była to tylko wina wyobraźni Harrego, czy mały czarny kot naprawdę wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie?

Harry odwrócił się do pani Figg i westchnął:

– Podejrzewam, że powinienem zacząć przeglądać te wycinki, prawda? – nie miał nic przeciwko pani Figg, naprawdę, ale pobyt w jej domu zawsze był desperacko nudny.

– Moje wycinki? Och, wszystko w swoim czasie, Harry – pani Figg przez moment stała nieruchomo, s spojrzenie jej bladych, niebieskich oczu omiatało Harrego. Nieobecny wyraz nagle zniknął z jej oczu.

– Czy twój wujek naprawdę zamyka cię w komórce pod schodami, Harry?

– Mmm – Harry poczuł, że się rumieni. – To nic takiego, naprawdę... – niemal wił się pod zaskakująco przenikliwym wzrokiem pani Figg.

– Jesteś chudy – powiedziała miękko kobieta. – Chciałbyś może coś zjeść?

Harry zadrżał mimowolnie aż za dobrze pamiętając kapuśniak pani Figg.

– Och, dziękuję. Nie jestem... bardzo głodny.

Pani Figg uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.

– Och, tym razem nie miałam na myśli kapuśniaku, Harry. Może upiekę ci ciasto. Całkiem dobrze mi wychodzi. Będzie ci smakowało znacznie bardziej niż zupa. Nie, nie musisz mówić o tym swojemu wujowi – weszła do kuchni i Harry usłyszał jak mruczy do siebie: – Zobaczmy... mąka, proszek do pieczenia, cukier, migdały, masło... Och, Maleństwo. Chyba skończyło mi się już masło. Jaka szkoda; wygląda na dobrze wygłodzonego. Naprawdę powinnam upiec mu ciasto.

Wychyliła głowę przez ramę drzwi kuchennych, a jej zazwyczaj oklapłe szare włosy otaczały teraz jej twarz niczym puch.

– Myślę, że wyskoczę na chwilę do sklepu na końcu ulicy, Harry.

– Mogę pójść zamiast pani – zaoferował Harry, z przyjemnością myśląc o perspektywie długiego wieczornego spaceru.

– Och, nie – pani Figg wyglądała na przerażoną na samą myśl o tym. – Obiecałam, że się tobą zaopiekuję... Nie mogę pozwolić na to byś sam chodził po drodze w środku nocy. Nie wolno ci. Pójdę sama, a ty możesz zostać tu sam, skarbie. Jeśli chcesz obejrzyj coś w telewizji. Nie siadaj tylko zbyt blisko odbiornika; słyszałam, że część promieniowania jakie emituje może być okropnie szkodliwe. I upewnij się, że dokładnie zamknąłeś za mną drzwi, dobrze?

– W porządku – mruknął chłopiec.

– Dobrze – pani Figg sięgnęła po torebkę. – Postaram się wrócić tak szybko jak to tylko możliwe. Nie otwieraj drzwi obcym, skarbie. Och, i nie próbuj otworzyć zamkniętej sypialni na drugim piętrze. Trzymam tam... pewne osobiste rzeczy.

– Okej – uśmiechnął się Harry. Nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać jakie osobiste rzeczy dziwna pani Figg mogła przechowywać za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Na przykład ciało zmarłego pana Figg? Kolekcję ukochanych zmumifikowanych kotów? Kontenery wybornego kapuśniaku?

– Wkrótce wrócę – pani Figg rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie na wiszące w korytarzu lustro i szurając nogami przeszła przez drzwi, kapelusz leżał nierówno, a grube rajstopy jak zwykle marszczyły jej się wokół kostek.

Harry zamarł.

Kątem oka zauważył coś bardzo osobliwego. Pani Figg patrzyła w lustro, a odbicie patrzyło na nią, _ale twarz po drugiej stronie lustra bynajmniej nie była obliczem poczciwej pani Figg_. Była stara, znacznie bardziej wiekowa i otaczały ją gęste, długie siwe włosy, które w niczym nie przypominały szarych pasm pani Figg.

Odbicie, które zobaczył było tak ulotne i nierzeczywiste, że niemal był pewien, że coś mu się przywidziało, ale jakiś głos w jego głowie wyszeptał: _Dumbledore. To jego twarz zobaczyłem w lustrze! Ale jak to możliwe_ _?_ _Czy pani Figg i_ _Dumbledore_ _to jedna i ta sama osoba? Nie, to niedorzeczne!_ Z pewnością było to jakieś dziwne zakrzywienie światła, prawda?

Harry podszedł powoli do lustra, w jego umyśle zaczynało się coś klarować i z uwagą wpatrywał się w srebrzysty owal. Blada twarz jaka wpatrywała się weń jego oczami była jego własną, a szeroko otwarte i przerażone oczy musiały należeć do niego.

Harry zmarszczył brwi przed lustrem, a jego odbicie odpowiedziało tym samym. W jakim celu sam dyrektor Hogwartu miałby się pojawić, nawet na krótką chwilę, w lustrze znajdującym się w mugolskim domu? Biedna stara pani Figg nie miała przecież niczego wspólnego z światem czarodziejów... _a może jednak_?

Harry poczuł jak dziwny chłód powoli przejmuje nad nim kontrolę. Powoli, bez pośpiechu i najwyraźniej dysponując własną wolą, stopy Harrego prowadziły go po schodach. Szedł samotnie długim, śmierdzącym stęchlizną korytarzem na piętrze i otwierał skrzypiące drzwi, aż do czasu gdy znalazł te, które były zamknięte. Z wahaniem wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę. Powinien jej użyć? Nie, lepiej nie; Ministerstwo Magii na pewno _zareagowałoby_ , gdyby nieletni uczniowie zaczęli używać magii poza szkołą, prawda? Zatem bez użycia magii.

Harry uważnie przyjrzał się zamkowi. Zwykły mugolski system blokowy, nic szczególnie skomplikowanego. A będąc zamykany przez tyle lat, Harry dobrze wiedział to i owo o mugolskich zamkach.

Nie było to zbyt trudne. Otwarcie go tępym nożem do masła z kuchni zajęło mu zaledwie dwie lub trzy minuty. Wreszcie zamek się poddał i Harry pchnął drzwi do sekretnego pokoju pani Figg, serce waliło mu jak młot.

Pokój był niemal całkowicie pogrążony w ciemności, ale coś wydawało się rzucać dziwne czarodziejskie światła wzdłuż ścian. Harry drżącą ręką sięgnął po włącznik światła. Złote światło lampy rozjaśniło pokój i chłopiec szybko zamrugał.

Potem zamarł.

 _Nie! To niemożliwe!_

Harry poczuł się słabo. Chwycił się futryny drzwi by nie upaść na podłogę. Nie mógł nawet trzeźwo myśleć, nie był w stanie zastanawiać się nad tym co tak naprawdę zobaczył. _To nie jest prawdziwe. To_ _NIE MOŻE_ _być prawdziwe_ _..._

Każdy cal ścian był pokryty zdjęciami Lorda Voldemorta. Czerwone oczy Czarnego Pana wpatrywały się w Harrego z setek – nie, tysięcy – wycinków z gazet i fotografii. Niektóre z nich były stare i pożółkłe, inne błyszczące i nowe.

Jedną ze ścian zapełniały grube dębowe deski układające się w toporne półki. Leżały na nich zmurszałe ze starości książki, pokryte czarną skórą tomy, które wydawały się traktować... o czarnej magii?

 _Jak to jest możliwe?_

Harry chodził jak w transie dookoła pokoju i zaczął badać przypięte do nich wycinki z gazet. Wszystkie były bez wątpienia czarodziejskiego pochodzenia, poza tym oczy Voldemorta poruszały się szaleńczo. Większość z nich ostrożnie wycięto z Proroka Codziennego, ale były też inne, z zagranicznych gazet noszących tak dziwne nazwy jak _Le Monde Magique_ , _Der Trollspiegel_ _i_ _El Correo de Búho_. Wszystkie fotografie były datowane czarnym atramentem, w którym Harry rozpoznał niespotykane i pełne zawijasów pismo pani Figg. Gdy nieco bardziej skupił się na wycinkach zauważył, że te wycięte z ostatnich artykułów nie zawierały już zdjęcia Voldemorta; być może nawet czarodziejska prasa obawiała się twarzy Czarnego Pana.

Mimo to było naprawdę wiele starszych zdjęć Voldemorta, a niektóre z nich były naprawdę stare. Część fotografii była mugolska, ukazywała młodego chłopca, którego Harry rozpoznał jako Toma Riddle, stojącego przed posępnym budynkiem z ponurym wyrazem twarzy.

Harry z trudem przełknął ślinę. Co mogło doprowadzić wątłą mugolkę, która przekroczyła siedemdziesiąty rok życia do powstania obłąkanej obsesji dotyczącej... _Voldemort_ _a_?

To nie miało sensu.

Nagle, Harry usłyszał za sobą skrzypienie deski podłogowej. Odwrócił się i stanął twarzą w twarz z panią Figg.

– Och – szepnął z zaskoczenia.

Pani Figg stała tam przez chwilę, mierząc Harrego swoimi bladoniebieskimi oczami. Powiedziała cicho.

– Widzę, że odkryłeś moje demony. Sądzę, że zabroniłam ci otwierania tych drzwi, Harry. Powinieneś był mnie posłuchać.

Harry gapi się na zdziwaczałą starą kobietę, jakby zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy w swoim krótkim życiu.

– Kim pani jest? – wyszeptał. Słyszał ciche drżenie we własnym głosie. – Czarownicą?

– Czarownicą? – pani Figg uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Nie, Harry, nie jestem czarownicą. Gdybym nią była, zabiłabym go już dawno temu.

Myśl o drobnej kobiecinie w pogniecionych ubraniach i z rozczochranymi włosami mordującej Voldemorta powinna rozbawić Harrego, ale w głosie pani Figg było coś takiego, co sprawiało, że śmiech uwiązł Harremu w gardle.

– Czy ty... – głos chłopca nie brzmiał naturalnie. – Więc zna pani Voldemorta?

Pani Figg przytaknęła.

– Och, tak, znam go. Znam go od samego początku, z sierocińca.

– Była pani z Tomem Riddle w sierocińcu? – głos Harrego zniżył się do szeptu.

Pani Figg patrzyła na zdjęcia bladego czerwonookiego mężczyzny otaczające ich ze wszystkich stron.

– Tak – powiedziała cicho. – Byłam w sierocińcu z Tomem. Obie byłyśmy, rozumiesz, moja siostra Amy i ja... Po śmierci rodziców zostałyśmy całkiem same na świecie. Zawsze opiekowałam się Amy, ponieważ byłam od niej kilka lat starsza. Jednak pewnego dnia nie mogłam jej znaleźć. Inne dzieci powiedziały mi że Tom zabrał Amy i małego chłopca o imieniu Dennis by pokazać im jaskinię. Zmroziło mnie kiedy o tym usłyszałam, bo nigdy nie ufałam Tomowi, ale było już za późno. Zanim dotarłam do Amy, coś się z nią stało, coś straszliwego. Już nigdy nie była taka sama jak wcześniej – oczy pani Figg wciąż były skupiona na twarzy Voldemorta. – Trzy tygodnie później – wyszeptała, – moja siostra wyskoczyła z okna na czwartym piętrze sierocińca...

Odwróciła się i popatrzyła na Harrego. Na jej bladej, pomarszczonej twarzy nie było śladu wzruszenia.

– Wtedy po raz pierwszy spotkałam Albusa Dumbledora – powiedziała lekko. – Usłyszał o tym co się stało i przybył do sierocińca by na miejscu zbadać sprawę. Dumbledore spędzał całe dni na rozmowach z Tomem, ale ten zaprzeczał by miał coś wspólnego z szaleństwem Amy czy z jej śmiercią i Dumbledore nie mógł znaleźć niczego, co mogłoby dowieść, że mija się z prawdą. Mały Dennis nie był już w stanie powiedzieć niczego spójnego o tym co zaszło w jaskini. Ale zanim Dumbledore odszedł, wzięłam go na bok. Już od dawna rozumiałam, że Tom różni się od innych ludzi, a kiedy zobaczyłam Dumbledora, zdałam sobie sprawę, że on także. Miał te same moce jakimi dysponował Tom, ale nigdy nie wykorzystywał ich tak bezwzględnie jak Riddle. I wiedziałam, że jest nim strasznie zaniepokojony; więc zaoferowałam Dumbledorowi moją pomoc. Zaproponowałam mu, że będę jego oczami i uszami w sierocińcu; obiecałam informować go o każdym ruchu jaki Tom zrobi. Pisałam do niego codziennie. A on mi odpisywał. Stopniowo Dumbledore zaczął mi opowiadać coraz więcej o czarodziejskim świecie, którego on i Tom byli częścią. Wiedział, że może mi zaufać; wiedział, że będę wobec niego lojalna aż do śmierci. Wiedział, że mam tylko jeden cel w życiu: postawić mordercę mojej siostry przed obliczem sprawiedliwości.

Pani Figg wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła jednej z fotografii Voldemorta. Obraz zdawał się wzdragać pod jej dotykiem.

– Moja siostra Amy spoczywa w grobie już od ponad pięćdziesięciu lat – kontynuowała cicho pani Figg, – ale myślę o niej w każdej godzinie od czasu jej śmierci. Jej cień zawsze jest ze mną, Harry. Kiedy Tom stał się Czarnym Panem, byłam jedną z pierwszych osób jakie Dumbledore poprosił o dołączenie do Zakonu Feniksa, sekretnej organizacji, której zależy na powstrzymaniu Voldemorta. W ten sposób poznałam twoich rodziców, Harry...

– Znała pani... moich rodziców? – sapnął Harry.

Pani Figg uśmiechnęła się.

– Och, tak, znałam ich. Byli najlepszymi ludźmi jakich możesz sobie wyobrazić, a zwłaszcza twoja matka. Ale Tom też ich zabił, wiesz o tym? Dumbledore powiedział kiedyś, że jest tylko jeden człowiek na świecie, który jest w stanie go powstrzymać.

Harry przełknął głośno ślinę.

– Ja? – wyszeptał.

Pani Figg skinęła głową. Poklepała Harrego niezgrabnie po ramieniu.

– Tak, Harry. Ty. Widzisz, to dlatego mieszkam w Little Whinging... mam cię strzec aż do dnia, w którym wreszcie zabijesz Czarnego Pana. Wciąż codziennie składam raporty Dumbledorowi; rozmawiam z nim przez dwustronne lustro, które mi dał, Wisi w korytarzu na dole. Och, Dumbledore stoi teraz przed drzwiami wejściowymi... Rozpoznaję jego pukanie.

Oboje wyszli z pokoju, a pani Figg zamknęła delikatnie drzwi.

– Teraz zamknę te drzwi, Harry. A kiedy dołączy do nas Dumbledore, usunie z twego umysłu wspomnienie tego wieczoru. Będziesz pamiętał jedynie nudny wieczór spędzony w domu zdziwaczałej staruszki, wypełniony przeglądaniem albumów pełnych po brzegi wycinków z kotami. Dumbledore powiedział mi, że Tom czasami jest w stanie czytać w twoich myślach, a nie chcemy by zobaczył, że jest tutaj siostra Amy Benson, dziewczynka, która nigdy nie zapomniała. Wiem o nim więcej niż jakakolwiek inna żyjąca osoba. Rozumiesz, śledzę jego ruchy dzięki gazetom i będę je tropić tak długo jak będzie trzeba. Kiedy dyrektor napotyka nowy skrawek informacji, dzieli się nim ze mną. Wie, że na zawsze zapamiętam każdyn nawet pozornie nic nie znaczący szczegół życia człowieka odpowiedzialnego za śmierć Amy. Ja i Albus często ze sobą rozmawiamy, a nawet pomagam mu przygotować plany ostatecznego upadku Voldemorta, ale najlepiej będzie jeśli na razie o tym zapomnisz, skarbie. Pozwól nam wejść do środka i pozwól wejść Albusowi Dumbledorowi, a zapomnisz o wszystkim co miało tu miejsce.

– Nie – desperacko szepnął Harry. – Ja nie chcę zapomnieć!

Pani Figg patrzyła nań przez dłuższą chwilę.

– Obawiam się, że będziesz musiał, ale obiecuję przypomnieć ci o tym dniu, w którym stanie przed obliczem sprawiedliwości. Nie możemy zaryzykować tego, że Voldemort dowiedział się jak wiele Dumbledore wie o jego przeszłości.

Harry pomyślał o tym, przytaknął powoli i podążył za panią Figg w dół schodów.

Pani Figg otwarła drzwi

– Wejdź proszę, Albusie. Jak zawsze miło cię widzieć. Mam nadzieję, że zostaniesz na chwilę, prawda? Upiekłam dla Harrego ciasto.

– Jak ci minął wieczór u pani Figg? – zapytała ostro ciotka Petunia, gdy Harry wrócił do domu.

Chłopiec powoli pokręcił głową.

– Ja... nie mogę sobie przypomnieć. Wszystko jest jakieś zamazane. Wydaje mi się, że były tam jakieś zdjęcia... chyba kotów.

Wuj Vernon zachichotał.

– Tego się spodziewałem. Patrz jak chodzisz, chłopcze! Prawie rozbiłeś dobry stolik.

– Ee... Przepraszam – Harry usiłował pozbyć się z głowy dziwnej pustki, której nie był w stanie przeniknąć. Szczerze mówiąc nie pamiętał co się stało u pani Figg, ale po raz pierwszy czuł się przyjemnie pełen i czuł w ustach przepyszny posmak. Smakował prawie jak masło.


End file.
